


Way back home

by 3005year



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, oikage, oikawa and kuroo are best friends, ushioi - Freeform, you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3005year/pseuds/3005year
Summary: Oikawa Tooru, a skilled archer accused of thievery has to go back to his homeplace after being ejected from his current location.But where is exactly home? And how to get there?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. zero — nowhere to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello,  
> I hope you liked this short pre-chapter.
> 
> 3005year.

He was slowly losing breath, his pace getting sloppier with each second.  _ I can't endure it much longer _ he thought,  _ but I have to if I want to make it out alive. _ His forehead was covered in sweat. He turned around, hoping to see nothing besides oak trees. And his wish came true. There was nothing; there was nobody behind him. The man stood dumbfounded. He still couldn't slow down his breath, neither his heart. Not being able to move anymore, he crouched and hid his face in his hands.

_ And again I had to run away _ , he thought with much bitterness and discontent in his mind,  _ and again I was too weak to do anything more _ . He looked around. He was nowhere in particular – simple oak forest, with single small, crystal clear stream. The boy made his way there and splashed his face with water. After repeating it many times he felt way better. Then he saw his reflection; his chocolate curls were a little too long, messing his sight. His brown eyes, which pupils were enormously huge after the chase. He smiled sadly to himself and stood up.

_ I have nowhere to go, I have nowhere to be, so I better keep on going there. _


	2. one — the forest walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Hello,  
> I hope you had a fun New Years Eve!  
> May 2020 be kinder to us than 2019.
> 
> 3005year

The boy moved forward lazily. He didn't have a single idea where to head off to. It's not like it mattered. _I have nowhere to go, so it means I can go anywhere, right?_ He reassured himself. Slowly, but steadily he cleared his way through thick bushes. There were lots of ivies growing around brunches - much to boy's displeasure, who had to pay more attention to his surroundings than he wanted thanks to them. He was tired, thirsty and grumpy. 

  
_I just want to close my eyes and rest finally_ , he thought, _how many hours has it been – it's already getting dark!_

  
He brushed off the last pile of fragile brunches and pushed forward. He stood on the edge of a small glade. It was all covered in wildflowers and wild berries. He wished he could stay there just to lay down with his eyes closed. But because of cold creeping on his skin, he knew he didn't have time for it. He made his way through the open space, picking up berries as he walked. They were bitter in taste. He wanted to spit them out, but Oikawa knew it was better not to starve than being picky about not quietly ripe berries.

  
 _Oh, it's not their season yet. It's the only end of spring, and the season starts middle summer for them,_ he thought as he put another handful of them in his mouth. He walked to the brink of the glade and saw a river. He looked around hoping to see some bridge or anything that would indicate that he was near some village. Sadly, there was nothing like this around. He rolled up his loose light brown slacks, took off his old worn-out shoes, and went into the water. 

  
"Cold!" he shouted hushly as his whole body shivered. Thankfully, the brook wasn't too deep. He slipped once, or twice, but gained balance fast enough to not end up soaked. The boy dried himself with his cloak and put on his shoes. Feeling much better outside the river, but not much warmer he realized it is must be evening already.   
After a while, Oikawa almost lost hope of finding shelter for a night. He grew more familiar with the thought of sleeping in the pile of bushes. The only thing that made him still try was the knowledge that wild animals weren't something he would like to see in the middle of the night. Suddenly he heard them – cheerful shouts and some laughs. They were muffled, but still loud enough for him to know from which way they came from. The man started running to the heart of the sounds. And then he saw it. A dim light in the distance. 

  
The night has fallen, but the voices didn't lose their intensity. The chocolate haired man finally made it to the light source. It was a tavern. Not paying much thought to the looks of the place he knocked on the door. A cold silence filled the place.

  
"Who's there?" a musical male voice asked as he opened viewfinder. Oikawa's eyes locked with hazel eyes with cat-like pupils.

  
"A lost traveler, looking for a full plate and a cold drink to warm up." he answered with the friendliest voice he could. Some strange creaks filled the boy's ears and then the door opened. Something pulled him by his sleeve inside, but he couldn't see what, because he was blinded by a sudden outburst of light. After getting used to the brightness he looked around. Everyone was looking at him, he answered them with a smile – some people even answered back, yet most just nodded and started chatting again simply ignoring him. 

  
He looked around again – there weren't many people inside. Around twelve. Some of them looked like knights, some looked like the poorest beggars he has ever seen. I fit in quite well, he thought. Again Oikawa felt somebody pulling on his sleeve. He looked up to the person doing so. It was a tall, well-built man with black hair, which stick out in every direction possible. He let the man guide him. 

  
He was seated on the empty table next to the fireplace. In a matter of seconds, the same black-haired man brought him a big mug full of honey-coloured liquid and left. The man took a small sip and he was left speechless, the taste of this beer was something he couldn't describe. He took his time enjoying his beverage and getting lost in his thoughts of what has happened the past day. Out of the blue, he saw a huge plate placed in front of him. He looked up to the person handing it to him.

  
"Mind if I take a seat here?" the black-haired male said.

"Make yourself at home." the other one answered calmly while pointing at the bench on the opposite side of the table. 

  
"So what brought you there, lost traveler?" the last words were spoken by the taller man in such way that they almost sounded like a provocation. Oikawa knew this type of person. Too noisy and too cocky. He smirked to himself. 

But oh, he couln't be more wrong at this time.

  
"An unfortunate turn out of unfortunate events." he answered with a cheerful smile. 

  
"So you are like all of us here." the man chuckled. 

  
"I guess so then. Mind telling me a little about this place and where I am?" 

  
"Sure thing, but first, let me get myself a one." he said as he pointed at the mug. Oikawa nodded his head. After some second the man came back and took a big sip out of his cup.

  
"Name is Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you lost traveler." he said as he placed his hand in front of the other one in a friendly gesture.

  
"Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you too." he took Kuroo's hand and shook it.


	3. two — the Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> I hope you don't find it overly sweet; i just love the dynamic those two have!!
> 
> 3005year.

Hours passed as two chattered, laughed and exchanged stories while getting drunker with each beer. At first, they talked about the place; how it was called; how far away from the nearest villages, castles it was; or what exactly can a person do here – and Oikawa learnt one thing, he was in the middle of nowhere. The Tavern was surrounded by forests for many miles. The biggest attraction there was a nearby lake and mountains, that you had to cross to get to the Swan Kingdom. After hearing the name chocolate haired man made a wry face to what Kuroo gave him questioning smirk.

"Nothing important." he said as he waved his hand nonchalantly.

  
"Mhmm..." the other one murmured with a smile; not bothering to dig deeper. 

  
A few people came into the inn. Kuroo stood up finishing his beer rapidly and went to take care of the incomers. Oikawa observed him. He moved with cat-like grace despite his height and muscles. His face had a mischevious, yet friendly smile. The boy's gaze was answered with a playful wink, which made him hide his face behind his cup. In seconds, a cheerful whistling was heard; he looked up and was presented a smile brighter than anything he ever saw.  
And also next two mugs full of honey-coloured beverage. 

  
"May you be in gods' favour" he slurred as the other one chuckled and raised a mug to his lips.

"So who are you exactly, Kuroo Tetsurou?" the man asked while looking curiously at the cat-like eyes.

  
"Oh, if I knew it myself my friend!" he answered with a tipsy laugh, but seeing the confusion on the brunette face he continued "I was raised by my grandparents, I had never seen my parents. There is only me taking care of the elders now in the house. I was a skilled fighter, but because of how life turned out I had to pick a calmer route of living – becoming the caretaker of this wonderful four walls as a nobody!" Kuroo exclaimed too loudly, trying too hard to drown out bitter words he said a second ago. Oikawa knew this behaviour too well. He smiled in a sad manner and got lost in thought.

  
"Was this a satisfying answer for our lost traveler in thoughts?" Oikawa's body twitched as he was taken away from his own small, drunken world abruptly. He looked at the caretaker with a caring, understanding look and said calmly:

  
"More than satisfying for now." 

  
Kuroo looked at him with a dose of shock in his dazed eyes, but the traveler just smiled genuinely. He raised his mug and chugged down the leftovers; the other one followed.

* * *

A sharp outburst of light woke Oikawa up. Not wanting to get up he turned to another side of the bed and covered his face with a blanket. He heard a loud sigh and felt a tug at a quilt, but he grabbed onto it fast enough that it wasn't taken away from him. The other person chuckled lightly. 

  
"You are one piece of annoying traveler, you know?" Kuroo said with a big smile plastered to his face

  
"You are one piece of annoying caretaker, you know? Not even taking care of me well." He said while stretching and yawning.

  
"If I tell you that I made breakfast and stewed fruit, am I still annoying?" Brunette's eyes almost sparkled after hearing the last statement. 

  
"Please, tell me more my loveliest caretaker" both boys giggled and made their way to the main room.

  
Oikawa looked around. The room wasn't big, but it was just enough. There was an old fireplace, a big wooden table, and some chairs. In the left corner, a small bookshelf was placed. He came closer to check if he knew any of the titles. Most of them were about biology and chemistry. When he reached out to pick one out to take a closer look at it, he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around and saw an old male with a kind expression. Tooru smiled awkwardly and straighten up his dirty clothes (that remained unchanged after last night).

  
"Are you Tetsurou's friend?" the elder said with a low, husky voice. Not knowing what to answer Oikawa hesitated.

  
"I would say that I—" 

  
"He is, he is!" Kuroo's voice was heard from another room. The elder just smiled after hearing such answer and stretched out his hand. The boy took it and gave it a firm grasp.   
Feeling a little embarrassed; yet very happy with Kuroo's words; he didn't know what to do in the room with a grandfather. Thankfully, the grandson came to his rescue with their breakfast. 

  
"May I help you with something?" the brunette asked. 

  
"Sure, go get the stewed fruit, it's in the kitchen. I will go tell the grandmother to come" the other one said as them both head off.

* * *

The days passed peacefully. The grandparents grew fond of their grandson's new friend pretty quickly. When they asked him for help, he was always willing to do everything. Each midday he went hunting with grandfather, always coming back with something for dinner. Each evening he sat down with grandmother and chatted while drinking tea together, while Kuroo had to go to work.

  
Looking at it Kuroo couldn't be happier. It felt warmer in their house since he has brought him in. He didn't quietly understand how it all happened. It always been natural for him to take care of people, but never to this extent. At first, he was wary of the lost newcomer, he felt dumb for taking one to his house after a drunken talk, but the smile Oikawa gave him just made him do it. His instinct said it was right, and he tended to always listen to it. 

  
And again it was right. 

  
Kuroo hasn't been this happy in a long time. For many months his worries were eating him up slowly; he had to work for the family, but he didn't have any time to spend with them. Even when he was trying his best, he couldn't go hunting because he wasn't skilled in archery (much to his grandfather woe). Being the only youngling in the house was exhausting. But now, when Tooru was there everything was easier. He helped with cleaning, taking care of the fields, picking herbs and hunting. And in the last one he excelled in – Kuroo had never seen such skillful archer in his life. One day his grandfather made the whole family go hunting just to see a "master at his work". At first, Kuroo was hesitant to go, because he wanted to help around, but his grandpa insisted. Not wanting to cause a dispute he followed – and didn't regret making this decision.

  
Oikawa was able to take down a flying bird with a single arrow. Kuroo was amazed by the other boy's precision and grace while doing so. He turned to his older wanting to say a snarky comment, but when he saw his face he was left wordless. He saw a look of pride on his grandfather's face. Closing his mouth he smiled and shed a single tear, finally realizing how much this lost traveler changed in his life. 

  
Hoping that nobody saw his reaction Tetsurou fastly dried his cheek.

* * *

The sun was long gone from the horizon, stars started to show up slowly. The black-haired guy didn't quietly understand why Oikawa insisted on staying out with cups of tea and blankets. It was getting too cold for his taste to stay out, he wanted to stand up but then brunette spoke.

  
"Why did you tear up on today's midday?" a concern was heard in boy's voice "Is everything all right?" seeing surprise on Kuroo's face he continued "I know that we don't know each other for a long time, but please, you can also depend on me; I don't want to only take from you as it has been for past weeks. Just let it off your chest and talk to me — please Kuroo... We are friends, right..?" The boy finished with a face so distressed that it was almost heartbreaking. 

  
"We are friends, Tooru." Oikawa looked at him with glassy eyes and just smiled.

  
"Tetsurou..." he said as he hugged him. 

  
Both laughed and felt such comfort like never before. Knowing that they stopped being nobody, at least for one person, made them feel like they belonged somewhere. Not sure where yet, but it was a reassuring thought for both of them.


	4. three — the first meeting

The days passed slowly; everything seemed idyll-like. Both juveniles couldn't be happier. Tetsurou has been feeling less anxious than ever - his habit of overthinking was eased by Tooru's ability to rationalize everything in a matter of seconds. They grew fonder and fonder of each other. The grandparents started calling brown-haired boy their son too.   
Everything went well untill Kuroo's grandpa brought a young, strong mare home. Everyone was shocked - but so was the bringer. After tying it to an apple tree in the garden, the explanation time came.

  
"I got it as a gift from a traveler." Kuroo looked at his elder in misbelief. 

  
"How did you get a horse as a gift?" he said really shaken. Then a long story was told. Grandma just went with Oikawa to get some tea and sat by the table. 

  
"I saw two youngsters - they were your age Tetsu - and it seemed like they got in some kind of trouble. There was lots of screaming and shouting, but both of them stayed calm; one even looked bored and not touched by everything. I asked what's the matter. Then I saw this cursed Daishou grandson - oh you know how he gets my blood boiling." both of them looked truly spiteful and upset after hearing the surname. "He was trying to accuse those good looking gentlemen of thievery! " Oikawa body twitched after hearing the last word 

  
"And what did you do grandfather?" The brunette asked almost bashfully.

  
"Of course I denied it all - I had been standing next to this fruit stand for a while now with those gentlemen. I would have seen, if they did something shameful, like thievery!" the oldest man exclaimed livelily.

  
"But it all doesn't connect to why you got a mare!" the younger Kuroo signed and made a concerned face. 

  
"When I have defended those youngsters from Daishou's grandson trickery, as a way of saying thanks they gave me a horse."

  
Tetsurou couldn't believe his ears. He just sighed dramatically and hid his face in palms of his hands. He was speechless. He didn't find anything funny in the story of his elder, but Toruu and miss Kuroo found it hilarious. Not being able to process this story he went out rapidly. Everyone gave each other looks. Toruu nodded and went after the boy. After walking past the corridor he opened a door to their shared bedroom. He saw the black-haired guy laying on his bed.

  
"Why is he always so reckless? Didn't he think that it could have been some kind of weird trap? What if they come back here telling us we have stolen the horse? What if they are part of some unholy group who is after us now?" 

  
"Tetsu, you are overthinking it again."

  
"Am I?"

  
"Yes, you are." Oikawa said as he pet his friend on the head. 

  
"Are you sure?"

  
"For sure, surer than you."

  
"It's not hard to be surer than me"

  
"That's why I am surer than you" Kuroo sighed loudly with irritation. He knew what Toruu was doing. He tried to make it all cheerful and playful around them again. He always helped him relax. Finally, someone lifting me, not only me lifting others, Kuroo thought.

  
"Thank you" he murmured under his breath. Oikawa just chuckled.

* * *

Days passed and no unholy group has shown up to take the horse back, much to Kuroo's relief. Past days Toruu tried to ride the horse, and to everyone's shock, it was going well. The brunette laughed it all off and continued his training. After a week around he was able to keep up a steady, mildly fast pace. The elders were enamored, because Toruu getting this ability meant, that they wouldn't have to go to the city anymore - he would do it, and he would be back twice as fast!

  
As they said, it was done. Now it was the lost traveler's duty to take care of the shopping. 

  
At first, everyone gave him weird looks. Another stranger here? What is happening with this kingdom! Distasteful! - he heard men gossiping while passing the street with the horse on a leash. What a young charming man! Look how he walks, so much grace and power in a single step! - he heard women whispering. Not like he particularly cared, but he had to listen to see, if anyone knew too much about him. He just preferred to be sure that he wasn't recognized there. He didn't want to run away again – but he would have to if anyone said too much to the guards, or worse, to Kuroo's family. 

  
He saw the building he was heading to, a fletcher's workplace. He tied his horse to a fence and opened the door. A doorbell jiggled. He saw a hooded character. The only thing he could see was slim and bruised fingers on the top. _A beginner,_ Oikawa thought, _that's how we all started._ He smiled to himself and came closer to the counter. 

  
"Coming!" strong female voice resonated from the back of the shop. Then he felt someone's eyes on him. He turned his head to the right and saw a raven-haired young man eyeing him. He smiled at him and the guy's cheeks got covered by huge blush. The boy opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the lady storming in.

  
"May I help you with something?" she said.

  
"Yes, I need arrows with the sharpest arrowheads you have." the woman nodded and ran away. 

  
Oikawa turned his gaze at the boy again. He was still looking at him. 

  
"Do you need some help?" raven-haired twitched.

  
"Y-yes!" he shouted and immediately got embarrassed with how loud he was "I am a beginner, and I don't know what to do..." _As I thought before, he just started._

  
"Show me your bow." the boy followed the command. The brunette held it in his hands, looked at the string - it was not well strung. He took the string off and tied it again stronger and gave it back to the owner.

  
Then the lady came back again set of arrows with arrowheads made of steel. She placed them in front of Toruu. He didn't even have to check, he knew those were the same as he used in the past. He purchased them with his own money and went out. Not long after untying his horse from the fence he heard door slapping.

  
"Wait!" Oikawa turned his head and saw the beginner from before. 

  
"What do you want? I have places to be." He meant home by that. The sun was already setting, and he could see that the horse was growing more tired with each second. He had to hurry or he would't make it before the night fall.

  
"C-could you teach me some archery?" Brown eyed boy was shocked, pleasantly shocked. He laughed at how straight-forward the guy was. Never he had expected to be asked by a stranger to teach them this skill.

  
"Sure thing. Meet me tomorrow by the fountain when the sun will arise fully" The raven-haired boy nodded vigorously. Oikawa waved him goodbye, but then remembered one thing. He looked back and shouted.

  
"Hey! What's your name? I need to know at least this!" 

"Kageyama Tobio!" he said as he put a dark hood over his head and turned around. 

  
Oikawa observed him for a while when he was going away. The brunette smiled to himself and whispered almost soundlessly.

  
"Kageyama Tobio, huh."


End file.
